okotowari_shimasufandomcom-20200215-history
Nantoka High School
Nantoka High School is a location in Okotowari Shimasu. It's the school most of the characters attend, and where most of the story takes place. It is a co-ed high school, with at least five classes per year. Profile Nantoka is a public high school in Tokyo. Its main selling point, which differentiates it from other schools, is its emphasis in school events. The philosophy of the school is that by participating in these events, students will be able to create everlasting bonds between them. The layout of the school isn't known, but it has a main building, a gymnasium, and an large field where morning assemblies are sometimes conduncted. It also has a rooftop that can only be accessed by members of the astronomy club. Uniform Winter Uniform Nantoka's winter uniform consists of a black jacket with white lines on its wirst and collar. It also has a pair of white pockets, and the school's symbol (the kanji 何) written in white on the chest. Female students wear a black and red patterned skirt, while male students wear patterned pants. Summer Uniform During the summer, students wear the same skirt or pants as the winter uniform. However, instead of wearing a jacket they wear a simple short sleeved white shirt with the school's symbol written in black on the chest. Sports Uniform The sports uniform consists of ablack tracksuit with white stripes on its sides, a white zipper, and the school's emblem on the left chest. The summer alternative is a white shirt and short pants, with red lines instead of black. Dress code Students wear color-coded ties and bows to determine their student year; first years are blue, second years are red, and third years are green. Students are free to wear them as they prefer, although some people skip the ties entirely. Students may wear a grey vest with if they want. A sleeveless version is availible to wear in the summer. This vest doesn't have the school's symbol in it. Nantoka's dress code isn't very strict, and allows students to customize their uniform if they want. Some students, like Katsuo Tomoda, don't wear their jackets even during winter, while others may change the lenght of their skirt to make them feel confortable, like Hotaru Akina. Events Nantoka wants to create everlasting bonds between the students and make their school years unforgettable, so they empathize school events. This is a list of the events that have been shown so far in the story: * School Campout. Set for second year students sometime after the first midterms. * Survival Game. Set somewhere in early late May or early July, the school is closed with the students inside. They are given paintball guns and are expected to defeat each other until only one of them remains. The students are told that the prize for winning is a not taking any make-up test for the rest of the year, but it's revealed by Mayu Kurumato that such prize does not exist. The purpose of the survival game is to motivate the students to study for their final exams. Takes place in early June. * Sports Festival. One of the few normal school events, Nantoka's sports festival functions like it would in a normal school. The students are grouped in different teams as they participate in different sports activities, gaining points for their team. Takes place in September. * School Trip. The whole school goes on a trip for three days. This year, the trip's destination is Kyoto. Takes place in late September. * Beauty Contest. Students are chosen based on their popularity to participate in a tournament-style beauty contest. Participants face each other in one-on-one battles, and the one who gets the most votes out of the audiences may advance to the next round. Mayu Kurumato has been the winner of this event three years in a row. * School Festival. Similar to regular school festivals, each class decides on an event to produce during the two days of the festival. Takes place in October. * Pet Day. A simple event where students dress up as an animal of their choosing. Takes place in mid October. Members Notable Students * Kou Omori, second year student. * Akie Shirogami, second year student. * Katsuo Tomoda, second year student. * Erina Yoshisaki, second year student. * Hotaru Akina, second year student. * Maiko Narabuko, second year student and female class president of Class 2-1. * Keita Narabuko, second year student and male class president of Class 2-1. * Seraphina Klein, second year student. * Mayu Kurumato, third year student and Student Council President. * Nene Toraoka, third year student and Student Council Vice-President. * Haruto Onigasaki, third year student and Student Council Secretary. * Hidehiko Tomoharu, third year student and Student Council Treasurer. * Amu Kiyuu, first year student and class president of Class 1-3. * Kinjirou Yuhai, second year student. * Tsukasa Akina, graduate. Faculty * Kanae Senjou, English Teacher and Class 2-1's homeroom teacher. Gallery nantoka.JPG|Nantoka's main building, as seen in chapter 20 ch36cover.png|The school's main building, as seen in chapter 36's cover Student council room.JPG|Nantoka School's Student Council Room Trivia * Nantoka was referred in some earlier chapters as Nannari. * Nantoka means "something; something or other; so-and-so", as if its name isn't important. Category:Locations